Question: Jessica rowed her boat for $1$ kilometer on each of the past $11$ days. How many kilometers did Jessica row her boat altogether?
Explanation: The total number of kilometers rowed is the product of the number of kilometers rowed each day and the number of days that Jessica went rowing. The product is $1\text{ kilometers per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $1\text{ kilometers per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 11\text{ kilometers}$ Jessica rowed a total of $11$ kilometers.